The Goggle-Head Boys
by kellyQ
Summary: Taichi, Taiki, Tagiru, Takato, Takuya, and Daisuke start to meet four boys at their school ... Shonan Ai all the way! Finally Updated!
1. Chapter 1

The Goggle-Head Boys

Chapter One

By KellyQ

A boy, about twelve and a half, ran down the busy street. He was taller than most boys his age. He was skinny and lean. The outfit he wore was a baggy blue shirt with a large star over a crescent moon embroidered in the center. His light gray shorts went to his knees and the blue sneakers were a swift moving blur as he maneuvered around the crowd saying 'excuse me' or 'pardon me' to whoever he bumped into. His rich brown hair, darted up like a torch from his goggles strapped around his forehead, swayed in the wind. His silver eyes set straight ahead. His face showed two large freckles on either side of his cheek.

His feet carried him all the way to the school. Some students were milling around. Others were walking into the building.

"You're late, Tagiru!" Came a voice he recognized. Tagiru turned to see a group of five boys—also wearing goggles strapped around their heads. The one standing in front of the group was Taiki. He wore a shirt that was white on one side, and red on the other. A yellow crown was embroidered on the red side of the shirt. His dark brown hair was spiked out like a starfish. His round goggles nestled comfortably on the middle of his head. He was the first to notice Tagiru.

"Hey, Taiki!"

They all said 'hi' to him, and he followed them into the school. The hallway bustled with life. Students bumping into shoulders, students trying to open their lockers and students having idle conversations in their own groups. This was the third year for Taiki and his group, Goggle-Head Boys. This group of boys was known for their athletic, sticking up for one another and being prestigious. Rumors, gossip, and debates were discussed among the other students. They knew what they heard was nothing, but it didn't stop the students from talking. A rumor such as Taichi being the leader was the first to circulate, after the five boys attended middle school for the third year. The rumor changed when he proclaimed that he wasn't the leader. Taichi had thick brown hair too. His goggles, strapped around his head spiked his hair up, and fell to the side. He wore a blue shirt, brown shorts, and blue sneakers.

"It's too bad that we don't have the same class," Daisuke sighed.

He was one of the goggle-head boys. His cherry-red hair bristled like thorns, and his goggles rested on his head. He wore a jacket with the colors of blue, yellow, and red, with a fuzzy collar that kept his neck warm. His shirt under the jacket was yellow. His dark-brown shorts went to his knees, and his red sneakers matched the color of his coat.

"At least we get to hang out in-between class, and have lunch together," Taiki reminded his friend.

The bell rang at that moment. All the students were still pushing their way to their class, or trying to get their lockers open. All five goggle-heads said their goodbyes when they separated. Taichi was the first to arrive in the math class. He sat down, just as the rest of the students came in. The teacher walked in with a student Taichi had never seen before. He was tall and slender. His short blond hair was parted to the side, and his sharp blue eyes held confidence. He wore a green short-sleeve shirt and brown shorts. His sneakers were the same color as his shirt.

Taichi watched the new student interest. _A new student? This should be interesting! _

The students were now in their seats, ready for the teacher to introduce the new student.

"Everyone, this is Yamato Ishida, our new student," the teacher introduced. He turned his attention toward Yamato. "Why don't you tell the class where you came from."

"All that's happened to me is that I transferred here, that's all."

_Not the social type is he, _Taichi thought, _but I do think he's interesting to look at. _He watched Yamato make his way to a desk next to him and pull out his math book out of a leather over-the-shoulder bag (that he had over his shoulder).

The rest of the period went by slowly until the bell rang. Everyone started to put their books in their bags. A few got up and made their way out. Taichi glanced to his right to see Yamato getting ready to leave and a few girls talking to him all at once.

Taichi couldn't help but watch with amusement. None of the girls realized that Yamato wasn't even acknowledging their flirtations, and Taichi had to admit that it was funny and clever on Yamato's part not to take notice.

"Come on girls," one of the girls, who was doing most of the flirting, finally spoke up, "or we'll be late for class."

The rest of the girls said their good-byes and walked out.

Taichi shook his head. "Annoying ... aren't they?"

Yamato turned his head and noticed Taichi for the first time since he came in. Yamato didn't take time into looking at the students, even though he did take note of Taichi's thick hair and goggles.

"And you are...?"

Taichi grinned. "Taichi Kamiya." He held out his hand for Yamato, hoping he would take it.

Yamato stared at Taichi's hand before he packed up the rest of his stuff and walked out. Taichi blinked and looked at his hand wondering if there was something on it. _Yep! Not the social type! _He packed his books in his school bag and headed out of the classroom. He trudged down the hallway until he came across Daisuke talking to a slender teen with shoulder length blue hair. It was hard to tell from where Taichi was standing, if the student Daisuke was talking to was also new since he had never seen him before.

"Hey, Taichi!" Daisuke spoke up, snapping Taichi out of his thoughts, "get over here and meet my old friend Ken Ichijouji! He just transferred here!"

_I wonder how many more new students will transfer to this school, _Taichi thought making his way over to meet the new student. Ken wore a gray shirt and pants with black sneakers. And when Taichi got a closer look at Ken's face, he noticed that was a lot of kindness in Ken's soft blue eyes.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

The Goggle-head Boys

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

"Boy, you guys were lucky to have some excitement," said Taiki, after hearing Taichi describe his first encounter with Yamato, and Daisuke shared about his old friend, Ken. "All I did was walk around the plain track during P.E."

All five goggle-head boys were at Tagiru's house, studying after school. The living room was now littered with candy wrappers, half-eaten popcorn bags, two pizza boxes, and a half eaten bowl of chips and bean dip was on the table. They studied until Daisuke stated that he was hungry.

"I don't have much …" Tagiru said, scratching his head sheepishly. "Just Popcorn is all …" he was sitting on the floor, a textbook labeled: GEOGRAPHY and a notebook in front of him.

"I have money," Taichi reassured, getting to his feet. He also had textbooks in front of him. "I'll call for some pizza. Who's in?"

Taiki, Tagiru, Takato, Takuya, and Daisuke raised their hands as Taichi pulled out his cell.

"I'll go to the convenience store and get some candy," Taiki suggested getting to his feet too.

After Taiki purchased candy and two boxes of pizza came, bean dip was made and two bags of popcorn were ready. Once the food was in the living room, they pigged out.

They were just finishing with their homework—which also littered the floor. Daisuke got up and started to pack his bag.

"I need to get going. My annoying sister Jun has a cold and I'm suppose to look after her over the weekend."

That prompted Taichi to look at the time on his cell. He raised a brow. "And I need to pick up my sister from cheerleading practice."

Daisuke's ears perked up at the mention of Taichi's sister Hikari. Hikari has coco brown hair that parted to the side with a barrette holding the style in place. Her rich brown eyes held kindness; her pale complexion was flawless. Daisuke let out a dreamy sigh. When he first saw Hikari, he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he had been trying to get Hikari's attention since then. Unfortunately, he hadn't had any luck.

Everyone shook their heads with sympathy. Daisuke decided to dismiss it and continue to pack his textbooks and homework into his school back. Taichi followed suit and trailed behind his friend out the door.

"Can you tell Hikari hello for me?" Daisuke asked, before they departed in opposite side of the street.

Taichi chuckled nervously. _He's persistent, _he thought, _always nagging me to get Hikari to like him_. "I'll see what I can do …"

Daisuke grinned. "Thanks! You're the best!" He turned and made his way down the street in the opposite direction.

Taichi shook his head and turned to pick up his sister.

Middle school gym was filled with students. Some were sitting on the bleachers; some were still practicing their cheerleading and others were standing around talking. Taichi spotted his sister standing not too far off from the cheerleading group talking to a boy about her age. He wore a thick green cap over his blond hair. His shirt and shorts were also green along with his sneakers.

"Hikari!" Taichi called out, getting her and her new friends' attention. Hikari turned and beamed. "Sorry that I'm late! I was studying with the _guys_."

She giggled. "That's okay. I got to have time to meet Takeru Takaishi ..." Taichi nodded his head and got have a better view of Takeru once he got closer. Takeru had soft blue eyes and a kind face. "Takeru, this is my brother Taichi." Their hands came into contact and they shook. "Takeru has an older brother, Yamato," Hikari continued with the introductions.

Taichi nodded his head. "I just met your brother at my school ..."

"Takeru! Are you ready!"

It was Yamato, standing outside the door. Moments ago he walked towards the gym and paused as he observed his little brother interact with a nice girl with brown hair. Yamato remained nonchalant until he saw Taichi coming full tilt into the gym. Yamato moved out of the way and continued to survey the scene until he glanced at this watch to see that getting late.

"Takeru! Are you ready!" Yamato repeated, making his way over.

Takeru's face lit up; Hikari and her brother turned toward the direction of the voice.

"Big brother!" Takeru chirped, pulling his hand free from Taichi's and ran to Yamato's welcoming arms. "I want you to meet Hikari and her older brother Taichi!" Takeru pulled his brother toward his new friends.

Taichi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, reflecting how Yamato didn't even shake his hand the first time. Hikari, on the other hand, remained calm as she introduced herself and her brother. Reluctantly, Yamato shook their hands.

At first, Taichi was surprised, but he quickly got over it and beamed as he shook Yamato's hand. "This should be a start of a _beautiful _friendship."

Yamato jerked his away and turned to make his way to the exit. "Come on, Takeru. Mom is waiting for us."

Once again, Takeru's face lit up. He and his brother arranged (a couple of days ago) to let Yamato stay for the weekend at his mom's since he and his little brother's parents are divorced. "This is going to be a fun weekend!"

Hikari giggled. She had to admit to herself that she liked Takeru.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

The Goggle-head Boys

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

Takeru sat in front of the TV, a controller in his hands. His thumbs moved rapidly, his eyes set on the screen. Yamato sat beside his brother, his posture and focus was keen. Once they arrived at the sixteen story apartment, Takeru wanted to play his favorite car racing game. They were at it for an hour until Mrs. Takashi spoke up from where she stood on the balcony. Both brothers got up and went to where their mother stood. Each window had a balcony in the front of the building. Yamato and his little brother peered down to see a moving van parked in front.

A middle-aged woman, an old man, and a boy about Takeru's age were taking things in.

"That's cool. New people, and they have a kid about your age, Takeru. Why don't you guys go down there and make new friends."

"Come on," Takeru encouraged, taking his brother's arm and pulling him to the elevator. Once they reached the lobby, a stack of boxes, a few chairs, lamps, bed frames, and other items were lined up by the elevator door. The Takashi brother's glanced at each other before they moved out of the way as the movers helped carry a mattress to the elevator. A second later the new residents were making their way to the elevator carrying boxes. The boy about Takeru's age was the first to notice the Takashi brother's. The three eyed each other, taking in their appearance. The new boy had rich dark brown short hair, peach colored skin, and keen brown eyes. He wore a baggy off-white colored shirt and dark pants.

Takeru was the first to extend his hand out toward the newcomer. "Hi! I'm Takeru Takashi, and this is my big brother Yamato Takashi. We're tenants..."

"Cody Hida," Cody introduced. He moved to the side and introduced his mother and grandfather, Chikara Hida, a Kendo teacher. "We'll be living on the tenth floor, room 1104."

"Cool! We're on the twelfth floor 1219," Takeru shared.

Ms. Hiba smiled. "Why don't you go play with your new friend," she suggested.

Cody glanced at his mother and grandfather. "Can I?"

Chikara smiled too. "I don't see why not. You've been helpful ... take a break."

"Thanks," Yamato, Takeru, and Cody said in unison.

The three arrived at the park, after showing where to find their apartment numbers in case they wanted to hang out in the future.

The park was three blocks away from another apartment building that towered over the park. The park covered the whole block. It consisted of a swing set, a slide, a basketball hoop, a bench, and a paved trail that circled the whole park.

"This is a perfect spot to practice my Kendo," Cody noted, feeling how calm the environment was.

Takeru smiled. "Yea. Yamato and I come here to chill after school." He glanced around and spotted Taichi dribbling and scoring with his soccer ball. Takeru's face lit up. "Hey! Taichi, over here!"

Taichi paused in mid dribbling and turned to see Yamato and his little brother. Next to Takeru was a boy the same age.

"Hey!" Taichi picked up the soccer ball and made his way over. "What a coincidence!"

Takeru nodded his head. "This is Cody Hibe! He's our new tenant!" Then he paused. "What school do you go to?"

"Sabuha Middle school," Cody answered.

"I go to the same school!" Takeru chirped. "Let's go swing!" He took hold of Cody by the wrist and dragged him toward the swing set.

Yamato and Taichi watched. After a few moments, Taichi place the soccer ball on his head. It rolled off and Taichi caught it before it touched the ground. This was repeated until Yamato got so annoyed, he snatched it and kicked the soccer ball in the direction of the basketball hoop. Tacihi watched with astonishment.

"Do you play soccer?" Taichi asked.

Yamato looked even more annoyed. "Does it look like I play soccer?"

"Sorry. I thought ... since you kicked the ball that hard, I though you play soccer."

Yamato scoffed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged over to the swing set. Taichi frowned, wondering why Yamato was paranoid.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

The Goggle-head Boys

Chapter Four

By KellyQ

The next few weeks passed uneventfully for everyone, except for Taichi trying to have an occasional verbal exchange with Yamato. Unfortunately, it annoyed Yamato to no end. _Why can't he just leave me alone, _Yamato groused, one morning.

"Can you get out of my personal space?" He grumbled.

Taichi frowned. "Sorry. I just wanted to talk. There's no harm in that, is there?"

"Taichi Kamiya," the teacher, getting his attention. "If you don't want me to assign you with homework..." Taichi groaned, "then I would suggest that you pay attention and not flirt."

The entire class roared with laughter at the joke. Taichi and Yamato on the other hand, were embarrassed.

"All right class, that's enough," the teacher said, knowing that he went a little too far. "Are you going to disrupt class, Kamiya?"

"No."

"Good. And I would like to talk to both of you after class."

"How long is that going to take?" Yamato asked. "I have to meet up with a friend of mine."

"Not long."

The rest of the class went on for another five minutes until the bell rang. Everyone stood up and started to pack their bags. Taichi and Yamato walked to the front of the class. The teacher was about to open his mouth when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in," the teacher groaned.

The door opened and Ken poked his head in. "Am I disturbing anything?"

The teacher sighed. "You can go, Yamato.

Taichi's mouth dropped. "That's not fair ...!"

By this point, Yamato had grabbed his bag and walked out before he could hear Taichi whine.

"Did something happen?" Ken asked.

"Not really. Taichi Kamiya won't leave me alone."

Ken nodded his head, wondering why his friend was grouchy about someone trying to be his friend. They both arrived at the library and seated themselves down a desk, and pulled out their health textbooks. They passed notes back and forth, and critiqued their work. The one thing Yamato noticed that Ken's homework wasn't up to its standards.

Ken scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling his cheeks warm. "Sorry that it's not complete. I helped Daisuke over the weekend with his homework."

Yamato frowned. "Isn't he one of the boys that wear goggles?"

Ken nodded his head. "He does have a lot of energy and makes a lot of mistakes. But he's a nice guy once you get to know him."

Yamato studied his friend, wondering if that was the case with Taichi. _I've never known Ken to judge someone for their personality. _The bell rang at that moment. The two packed their school bag and headed for lunch.

The cafeteria was buzzing with activity. Students were shoulder to shoulder, trying to find a spot to sit, and it was going to take a while before Ken and Yamato were going to be served. They joined the queue, and after ten minutes, they were served.

They moved to the side, looking for a spot to sit when Daisuke's voice rang out.

"Hey, Ken!" Daisuke got up and made his way over. He paused for a moment and eyed Yamato for a second. "You must be Yamato! Hi, I'm one of Taichi's close friends!" He held out his hand. Yamato eyed Daisuke too and decided to shake his hand. "Why don't you guys sit with us? There's plenty of room!"

Yamato surveyed the table. All three goggle-head boys were sitting casually, waiting for their decision.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

The Goggle-head Boys

Chapter Five

By KellyQ

Sitting at the Goggle-heads table wasn't as bad as Ken and Yamato expected. They made room for the two to sit, but Daisuke insisted that Ken sits across from him. Taichi raised a brow when Yamato didn't object when Daisuke insisted that Yamato sit next Taichi. Ken and Yamato stayed quiet until Taichi's cell phone vibrated in the back of his pocket. Taichi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red and white Samson Galley 4. The screen showed that he got a text from Hikari with a picture of her and Takeru, their arms draped over each other's shoulder. Taichi was about to text back, when Yamato's cell phone (that was in his back pocket) chimed. He pulled out the same brand. Yamato glanced at the picture before he looked at Taichi who smiled.

"I guess my little brother can be friends with your sister."

"I should hope so. She's a sweet sister. Hikari never blamed me for any of my mistakes. The major one was when I had to stay home because she was sick with a fever. After an hour, I was bored," Taichi explained. "I took her outside and we kicked the ball around …"

**_The soccer ball slowly rolled to Hikari's foot. She lifted her left leg and gently kicked it off to the side. Taichi volunteered to get it. Once he was ready, he glanced up and his eyes widened with fear. Hikari was on the ground unconscious. _**

"I don't remember what happened after that, but I do remember when my parents brought Hikari home, the first thing she said to me was: I'm sorry that I'm not a good soccer player."

Yamato studied Taichi until Daisuke spoke up. "That's Hikari for you, she's ..." he paused in mid sentence. "Wait ... did you just say that you have a brother, Yamato?" The blond haired teen nodded his head. "And he's going to the same school as Hikari?"

By now the rest of the Goggle-Heads were counting down the minutes when Daisuke was about to flip out about Hikari meeting another boy. Surprisingly, he refrained from doing so.

The bell rang a moment later, and students started to exit. Taichi and the rest of the goggle-heads were the last few to leave. Yamato left once he heard the bell, and Ken said good bye to Daisuke before he left.

"I'm impressed," Taichi spoke up, "usually, you flip out when some guy even approaches my sister."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head nervously. "I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Ken." He averted his concentration to the exit to see him pushing the door open. "Ken! Wait up!" Daisuke dropped his voice to a whisper. "Sorry. We'll met up at the usual, right?"

The rest of the Goggle-heads nodded their heads and watched Daisuke run to Ken. "Thanks for waiting! So ... what do you think ...?"

Takato watched closely. He could tell that Daisuke was happy, and Ken seemed to be in the same mood.

"I wonder how long they've known each other?" He asked to no one in particular.

Takuya shrugged. "We should get going."

Again, the Goggle-heads nodded their heads and headed to the door. Once they reached the hallway, Taiki paused when he felt someone watching him. He eyed the crowd, as usual, no one was paying any attention, knowing they had to get to class.

"Taiki ... are you all right?"

Tagiru was the first to notice that Taiki had stopped and frowned at the crowd. He found it unusual for Taiki to stare at the other students like they were out to get him.

Tagiru placed his hand on Taiki's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing ... I thought someone was _watching_ me."

Taichi and the others paused too. "Watching you?" Taichi repeated.

When 'I feel like I'm being watched' occurs, it usually resulted in someone having a keen interest in either one of them. Wanting to be in that type of relationship wasn't something that they were interested in. Their devotions were their hobbies. Taichi, Daisuke, and Takuya liked soccer; Takato liked arts and crafts, while Tagiru liked trains a history.

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

The Goggle-head Boys

Chapter Six

By KellyQ

The hallway became bristled with students getting to their lockers and out the door after the bell rang. A boy with short blond hair and icy blue eyes walked nonchalantly down the hallway. Most the students kept out of his way, or didn't pay any attention. He straightened up when he saw a girl with a long ponytail, lavender eyes, a short cotton white dress, and white cowboy boots.

"What do you want … Nene?" The blond asked.

"I've noticed that you have an interest in Taiki," Nene pointed out. "I am interested in him too, Christopher."

Christopher narrowed his eyes. "I can get him myself, Nene."

Amusement flashed across her eyes. "Why not wait when he's alone?"

Christopher raised a brow. That could work, but Taiki was always with his other Goggle-Head friends, how could he? He had been interested in Taiki for a while, and he wanted to approach him, but he had been too uncomfortable with the other Goggle-Heads, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Nene looked over Christopher's shoulder and smiled; it took a moment for Christopher to realize that he needed to turn around and see what got her excited. Sure enough it was Taiki, walking down the hallway. Surprisingly, he was by himself. Christopher must've zoned out because he didn't realize that Nene had all ready started talking to Taiki until her silky voice broke him out his thought. All Christopher could do was glare. His glare got Taiki's attention and their eyes met. The same feeling that Taiki got, when he told his other Goggle-head friends that someone was watching came back. Now he knew what the actual feeling was - discomfort.

Taiki looked back at Nene. "It was nice to meet you." He turned and walked briskly down the hallway. He kept up that pace until he found the other Goggle-heads, waiting for him.

Again, Tagiru was the first to notice something was off. Taichi wasn't too far off. "What's up?"

"Do you remember the other day that I felt that I was being watched?"

"Yea?"

"Some girl came up to me and introduced herself as Nene," Taiki started, "as she talked, I got that same feeling, and when I looked over her shoulder and some blonde guy with motionless blue eyes stared at me ... the only thing I could figure was that he was the one who was watching me."

Takato frowned. "Did you find out what he wanted?"

The others shook their heads as if what he said didn't make any sense because the way Taiki walked up to them, he looked tense.

"Anyways," Takuya said, snapping everyone out of their reverie, "lets head over the arcade and have some fun!"

The arcade was busy as usual. People played on games, music was in the air, and multiple conversations could be heard. The first thing they did was order a box of pizza, a liter of soda, and one Cotton Candy. The Cotton Candy was the first to be devoured.

"What game should we try first?" Takuya pondered, glancing around. He then noticed a teen his age. At first he thought it was Ken. "Daisuke, isn't that your friend Ken?"

Daisuke looked up sharply from his plate of a half eaten pizza and looked to where Takuya pointed. The teen looked like Ken, but his short hair was frizzy, and his clothes he had on being too formal. He was then accompanied by another teen who looked identical, but he had long hair pulled back in a log ponytail with a bandana around his head. He wore a yellow T-shirt, yellow and blue windbreaker, and dark pants and blue sneakers.

"That's not Ken," Daisuke pointed out, going back to finish his last two bites, a bit disappointed that he wasn't.

"I gathered that when he came up and started to talk to him," Takuya grouched, keeping his eye on the two of them, "but I have seen the one with longer hair in computer class. I think his name is Kouji.."

"Then that must be his brother," Taichi concluded.

Takuya got up and went over to the twins. The rest of the Goggle-heads watched Takuya introduce himself. Apparently, Kouji refused to even make eye contact with Takuya as his brother seemed to try and pursue Kouji to to even say hi.

"It was nice to meet you!" They heard Takuy say, as he turned and walked back to sit down. "Gezz! Kouji definitely needs to work on his social skills! At least Koichi was nice enough to introduce himself."

The others nodded their heads. _I'll have to invite Ken! _Daisuke thought. He chuckled to himself. _It would be fun! _Taichi watched with curiosity from the corner of his eye. _This should be interesting, _he thought.

To Be Continued ... 


End file.
